


(Slight) Yandere One Shots

by arisa_shyra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possesive Patton, Possesive Roman, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Deceit, Possessive Logan, Possessive Remus, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgil Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: Bunch of one shot I made about yandere theme. All of the pairing are gonna be with Virgil.I'm so sorry that I abuse Virgil so much in these stories, but if you don't like these kind of stories then please just scroll awayyy.





	1. The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This will be the last time you lie to me  
Pairing: Deceit x Virgil

"Virge," Damien wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's slim waist and gave him a kiss behind his ear even though he knew it would tickle the younger boy.

Damien ignored the fact that Virgil grew tense under his touch and even jerked away from his simple affection.

"Do you want to go out for dinner later this evening?" he spoke softly near his ear.

Damien gritted his teeth hard when he felt his boyfriend pulled away as if tried to create some distance between them, but he didn't show his annoyed expression to the younger boy.

"O-ohh... I can't do tonight, I'm sorry..." Virgil said softly as he couldn't bring himself to meet the taller boy's mismatched eyes.

"How come?" Damien titled his head to the side to bring his own eyes to the same level as his boyfriend's.

"I'm... I have a project to be working on immediately..." Virgil shifted his face away from the taller boy's close face.

"But it's the weekend?"

Damien's fingers twitched from the strain not to grip too hard on his boyfriend's slender waist to get his goddamn attention back at him.

"It's due to next Monday," Virgil replied a little too quickly and clamped his mouth shut immediately. "So I have to finish it soon."

"What kind of project is it? Do you need my help?"

Damien tried his very best to keep his tone as friendly as possible even though all he wanted to do at the moment was slamming the smaller boy hard against the locker and yelled at him for not facing his boyfriend properly.

"I can manage by myself just fine." Virgil shook his head.

Damien didn't miss the way Virgil's grey eyes darted around in panic.

"By yourself, huh? Is it an individual project?" Damien's light voice started to drift lower in irritation.

Virgil grew tense once again before he started to squirm uncomfortably in his embrace.

"It's uhh..."

The younger boy started to think hard about the best reply he could give to his boyfriend, but Damien has had enough.

"Your fucking hesitance in replying to me instantly is a fucking obvious sign of you trying to fucking lie to me, Virge."

Damien finally snapped at him and even though he said the whole sentence with a flat tone, he knew that his boyfriend was upset at him. Virgil couldn't help but trying to push the taller boy away from him. Damien was scary when he was upset about something and he didn't want the older boy's anger to be directed at him.

"Fucking answer me," Damien pinched Virgil's chin and roughly bring his face closer to his. "And don't you try fucking push me away." He tightened the arm around Virgil's waist and even dug his nail through the thick layer of his jacket and shirt just to make his point.

Virgil was almost trembling when he lifted his eyes to met mismatched eyes that glared down at him openly now.

"It-It's a group project." He stuttered but tried his best to keep eye contact with the taller boy.

"Yeah, I kinda figure that out already. Now, why the fuck would you lie to me about that?" He snapped curtly.

"B-because... I don't want you to get jealous... or make you worry about s-someone that is j-just from a group project."

Virgil couldn't help the stutter that kept coming out of his mouth. He fisted Damien's sleek blazer in a weak grip to help him ground himself.

"Ohh, how sweet. How considerate of you to try and make me not worrying about it, my sweet Virge." He said softly and gently.

Damien let a smile slip on his face and loosened all of his hold on the smaller boy that made Virgil take a sharp intake of breath but before he could release a relieved sigh, the smile on the older boy's face was gone fast once again.

"But how the fuck did you think that fucking lying to me about it would make it all fucking okay, huh?" he spat out the words with venom and his mismatched eyes glint with anger.

Virgil's own grey eyes went wide with fear, his whole body went fully shivering on his boyfriend's light hold.

"I-I don't t-think... sorry... I-I'm s-sorry..."

Damien went and grabbed his jaw roughly and dug his fingernails into the fair skin without actually breaking the skin.

"Exactly. You _don't_ think."

Virgil was silent as his mind went blank from fear. Damien let his boyfriend tremble and scared for another second before he closed his eyes let the muscle of his face relaxed, he smiled softly at his terrified boyfriend in kind.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, Virge." He pulled the smaller boy into a hug and buried his face on the juncture of Virgil's neck and shoulder. "But you know that I fucking hate it when you lie." He said lowly against the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Virgil whispered shakily.

"Sshhh, it's okay. I'm not mad now."

Damien lifted a hand to stroke Virgil's head in a tender caress and just let his fingers thread gently through the soft purple-dyed hair. Those gentle fingers were abruptly gripped his hair in a painful hold and used it to pulled his head back roughly until they were face to face once again.

"I just don't understand why would you even try to fucking lie to me when you know that you suck at keeping your act together. After all, I would always know when someone is lying. So don't even think that you could pull it off on me, Virge." Damien explained it so nonchalantly as if he was talking about the weather, but the narrowed eyes that were glaring at him said otherwise.

"...o-okay," Virgil said in defeat. What else he was supposed to say after his boyfriend practically threatened him while pulling on his hair as if he was trying to tear it from his scalp?

"Good," Damien let a smile slip on his face yet again. "Now, who's on your group project?"

"L-Logan..." Virgil said just above a whisper but Damien caught it clearly.

"That's it?"

Virgil just gave a weak nod.

"Ahh, the nerd with glasses and always wear a tie, huh." Damien wondered out loud and only received another nod from his boyfriend. "Well, good luck with the project. I'll see you soon after school on Monday, okay." He gave a quick tender kiss on the corner of Virgil's lips.

"Ohh, o-okay."

Damien tugged Virgil into another quick hug before pulled away. He put his hand on top of the messy purple hair to ruffle it and make it even messier.

"Ohh, and Virge,"

"Yes?" Virgil looked up to meet the mismatched eyes.

"Don't try to fucking lie to me again, got it?" Damien threatened casually with a smile and narrowed eyes.

"I-I understand." He nodded his head shakily.

With that Damien finally walked away and left Virgil alone.

[Dee] "Let's celebrate in my place for your successful project this evening."

Virgil looked down at his phone anxiously. His mind was racing to come up with excuses to pass the offer.

[Virgil] "But it's still weekday."

[Dee] "It's not like we're going to drunk our asses away. I just missed you since I didn't get to be with you for the whole weekend. Don't you miss me, Virge?"

Virgil let out a defeated sigh at the latest reply. He knew he couldn't avoid his boyfriend much longer.

[Virgil] "Of course. I'll buy soma drinks and snacks when I come over."

[Dee] "I'll be waiting. <3"

"How was your weekend, Virge? I'm sure it was frustrating to have to work on a project on the weekend."

Damien greeted him happily with hugs and kisses right after he stepped inside the apartment and the door slammed shut behind him.

"It was." Virgil returned the hug with a quick and light wrapping of an arm around the taller boy since he was still bringing a plastic bag filled with drinks and snacks on his other hand before he pulled away and went to the living room. "We had to work on it for a couple of days straight but thankfully the project went okay." He put the plastic bag on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ahh, were you really busy working yourself on the group project..."

Damien's accusing cold voice sounded so close behind him it made him jumped in surprise and he turned around hastily. He was face to face with Damien's chest since the taller boy was standing right in front of him with only inches spared between them.

"Or you were just too busy fucking around with a bunch of doofus and choose to neglect to tell me about it, huh?" He finished with a sneer.

Virgil snapped his attention to Damien instantly and stare at him in shock.

"Roman and... Patton, was it?"

Damien wondered out loud as he stalked closer to Virgil when the smaller boy tried to back away to put some distance between them. But Damien won't let Virgil escaped from him so he grabbed his boyfriend's thin arms in a tight grip before he could even put even more distance or even try to think to run away.

"I actually don't mind if you hang out with your _friends_ as you like to call them, but I did ask you to tell me about it if you were gonna do it. Is it too much to ask? For you to just fucking tell me about it? Do you think I would just shoot it all down and caged you up all for me? Maybe I should do just that, lock you up in here so you don't get to fuck around with anybody else and then fucking lie to me about it."

Damien leaned his face closer and closer with each accuses until their forehead were pressed together by the end of his rambling. But the taller boy suddenly backed away without letting go of the painful grip on his arms with a realization look on his face as he looked up to the ceiling in some kind of a daze.

"But wait, you don't exactly lie to me by not mentioning it to me at all before. Ahh, but then again, when I asked you about it just now, you just openly lie to me about it."

Damien looked down again abruptly and Virgil could only stare back silently.

"After I warned you clearly about it too..." he spoke softly with a mock disappointment on his face.

Suddenly Virgil's vision went upside down and he was now blinking at the ceiling after his boyfriend abruptly pushed him down roughly into the couch. Damien's disappointed face entered his line of vision and stopped right above his face as the older boy straddled his thighs to keep the smaller boy from making any attempt to escape.

"What to do with you, Virge..." Damien let the tip of his fingers caress the side of Virgil's face with tender stroke. "What do I have to do to make you do as I told you to do?" Up and down he let his fingers run light touches on every surface of his face and stopped to tapped on Virgil's bottom lip.

"Should I sew your pretty lips together? Or do you want me to just cut out your tongue at all?" His mismatched eyes went dark as he recited the threat so plainly.

Virgil was so shocked, panic seized his mind as a shudder went through his whole body, leaving him shaking in fear. His eyes went so wide and trembling as tears began to gather and threaten to fall.

Damien threatened him a lot but he was never explicitly told him what he was gonna do if he neglected what the older boy told him to do.

"Ohh, are you afraid? Are you terrified now? I have to threaten you like this to make you fucking listen to me, huh?"

Damien grabbed his jaw roughly in a sharp hold and Virgil let out a whimper. Tears were falling freely from his eyes.

"Well, it won't be a threat anymore, Virge. _This_ will be the last time you fucking lie to me."

Virgil tried to shook his head but Damien's grip on his jaw was too firm, he couldn't move his head at all. His hands were severely trembling as he tried to pry Damien's strong grip away from his head.

"I'm s-sorry! P-please don't d-do it! I'm sorry! I'm v-very sorry! D-don't do it! Please, I'm s-sorry!"

Virgil was begging desperately as he was sobbing openly. He was gasping for breath and cough when he didn't get much air into his lungs. But he didn't dare to stop begging for mercy from the man on top of him.

Damien only looking down on him unimpressed. Face void of any expression as he watched his boyfriend slowly ruined.

"I'm gonna give this one fucking last chance. I'm gonna let you keep your tongue and even not sewing your lips but if you dare... to even utter a single lie... then you should just say goodbye... to your freedom."

Virgil nodded his head haphazardly, desperately trying to appease his boyfriend.

"Good," Damien was smiling once again. "But remember, if you went back on your promise..." he leaned down and pressed the side of their faces together. "I'm gonna locked you up in here, cut out your tongue, then sew your lips tight. Understand?" He whispered against his ear.

"...y-yes."


	2. You Ruin It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It didn't have to be like this, but now you've ruin everything.  
Pairing: Logan x Virgil

"Virgil, wake up."

Logan put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and shake it gently. Virgil let out a groan and just buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Nooo... let me sleep some more..." he mumbled against the pillow.

"Come on, now. You told me to wake you up on 7 this morning."

Logan sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket away from the sleepy teen. Virgil curled on himself as his warm cocoon of a blanket ripped away from him and at the sudden exposure to the cold room temperature.

"Virgil..." The spectacled boy taunted once again.

"Right..." The younger boy reluctantly sat up without opening his eyes yet. "Am I... late?" He said in between a yawn as he rubbed at his eyes.

"It's currently 7.05 and honestly I don't know whether you're late or not because you never really told me about the exact time of your appointment."

Logan watched the smaller boy trying to fight his sleepiness with adoration.

"Need to be there at 8..."

Virgil stretched out his stiff limbs with another groan and then moan in satisfaction as he felt the bone popped. Logan couldn't help but stare at the bit of skin that peeked out from the edge of his shirt that had been riding up in his sleep.

"Where? Depend on the location, you might or might not be late."

"It's just on our campus..."

Virgil looked around his room as if he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Why would you go-"

"I'm gonna take a shower now."

Logan let out a sigh and put his hand on top of the bed where Virgil was just laying down. It was still warm. He just sat there until the sheet went cold with room temperature before he set to fix the sheet and fold the blanket. He didn't know how long he was just sitting there in silence on Virgil's bed, but apparently, he had lost track of time. He didn't mean to stay for this long.

The bathroom door creaked open and Logan snapped out of his daze. He turned his head toward the bedroom and their eyes met. Virgil froze at the doorway with only a towel around his hips and water dripped from his wet hair.

"You're done?" Logan only smiled at him.

"You... I've told you many times before. You don't have to fix my bed every morning, Lo."

Virgil shook his head and could care less as he splattered water everywhere as he made his way to his dresser.

"I know I don't have to." Logan leaned back and braced his weight with his arms.

"Yea, yea. It's because you want to. But seriously, you don't have to do that for me." He complained as he rummaged through his dresser to find some clothes to wear for the day. 

"It's okay, I have nothing to do at the moment anyway."

Logan stared shamelessly at the younger boy's slim build. His fair skin and he watch as every dipped of his muscle flexed every time he moved. Virgil suddenly squirmed as he felt the heavy stare of his roommate on his back but he refused to turn. He peeked over his shoulder to confirm his accusation and found the older boy was casually looking up and down his body.

"I've told you this many times too... could you stop staring so much at my body? You made me feel self-conscious for being so thin..." 

Virgil slipped on his boxer under the towel since he couldn't just take-off of the towel since Logan was still inside the room with him.

"True, you should eat more regularly and stop skipping meals so often. It made me sad to see all of the food I made ended in the trash instead..."

Logan masked his disappointment at the failure to see Virgil's bare behind and thought that seeing most of his fair skin now made up for it.

"Umm..." Virgil was fidgeting on where he stood as the guilt sunk in.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice when you throw all those foods?" he tilted his head to the side even though the other boy refused to see him.

"I'm... sorry..." Virgil looked down in shame

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Just... a bit disappointed, I suppose." He looked away from Virgil and scan around the room aimlessly.

Virgil stayed quiet as he silently put on his clothes.

"Next time you don't feel like eating, please tell me instead, okay. Maybe I could make you something else that fits your mood."

"You pampered me too much, Lo. You're gonna make even more useless than I already am." Virgil shook his head and close his dresser.

"It will be okay though. I'll take care of you, Virge." Logan sent him a smile as the younger boy finally turn to face him.

"Gee, you took care of me too much already." Virgil couldn't help but smile back as he leaned against the dresser briefly.

"Ohh, I made coffee and sandwich in case you don't have enough time to eat breakfast right away," Logan mentioned as he stood up.

"See, you just prove my point." Virgil straightened his back and move to grabbed his usual jacket and draped in on his arm.

"Are you gonna go just like that?" Logan grabbed one of Virgil's thin arm to stop him.

"No, I'm gonna eat breakfast first," Virgil replied in confusion.

"You should dry your hair properly or you'll get sick." He pointed out at the still dripping hair with a frown.

"It's fine, Lo. It'll dry by itself just fine." Virgil snorted and eased his arm out of the older boy's hold.

"If you want me to dry it for you then you should just ask, Virge." he teased.

"I didn't!" Virgil exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No, you did not indeed. Come anyway," 

Logan once again reached for Virgil's arm and dragged the shorter boy toward his room since the younger one didn't have a hairdryer in his room. He made the smaller boy sat on a chair while he's busy running his fingers on the soft strands of hair to help them dry faster.

"You really need to stop pamper me too much, Lo."

Virgil complained once again without really meaning it. He unconsciously leaned into the gentle touch of Logan's and let the older boy did as he pleased with his hair.

"Why should I when I'm having so much fun doing it?" as to prove his point, Logan let his fingers run through his hair from the bottom of his head to the top and then ruffled it up.

"Yea, I can see you having so much fun drying my hair but... is it really fun taking care of me so often? Aren't I just being a bother?"

"No, you're not. It really is fun. To take care of someone... I've never had a chance to do it ever before." Logan spoke softly as he massaged his scalp every now and then instead of just running his fingers through the strands.

"Then I should try to take care of you too in return. Though I'd probably suck at it." Virgil joked softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Logan smiled widely even though the younger boy couldn't see it.

Virgil's hair was mostly dried already but Logan couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, running his fingers through the soft strands. But then he caught the sight of the clock and decide he didn't want to make Virgil late for his appointment. "Oops, look how time just flies. It's already 7.40."

Virgil snapped his head toward the clock in alarmed. "Crap, I should leave soon!"

Virgil scrambled out of Logan's room to get his jacket which he draped on the kitchen's chair and to take some sandwich as well. He poured himself half a cup of coffee and downed it in one go.

Meanwhile, Logan was just stared at his hand, flexed his fingers every now and then to remember the softness of Virgil's hair.

"Logan, I'm leaving now." Virgil suddenly announced from his doorway.

Logan finally put down the hairdryer which he still carried around in his hand and sent a smile at the younger boy's direction. "Take care."

Virgil smiled back with a quick nod and turned to leave before changing his mind and turned to face his roommate once again.

"Ohh, by the way... umm... do I... look okay?" he vaguely indicated on his attire.

"Yes, you look just fine." Logan took his time to appreciate the younger boy. "Why would you need to concern yourself so much about your appearance? Speaking of which, you haven't told me why do you have to go to campus on the weekend?"

Virgil went red as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm uhh... gonna go to a blind date."

Time seemed to stop for Logan as soon as the words left Virgil's mouth. His throat suddenly felt so dry and it took a great effort for him to just utter a single word in response.

"What?"

"Roman said he's gonna introduce his friend to me and I kinda agreed to it."

"Why would you agree to something as ridiculous as a  _blind date_ ?" Logan couldn't help the slight raise in his tone.

Virgil was far too distracted to even notice it. "I've never done it before. And to be honest I'm kinda excited and anxious at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"I don't-"

"Oops, gotta run now." Virgil cut as soon as he caught sight of the time. "See you later, Lo." then the younger boy was gone.

Logan could only stare at the spot where Virgil was just stood on his doorway in disbelief and he fumed with anger.

It was late, almost midnight when Virgil finally make it home. He skipped in delight to Logan's room and knocked softly on the door.

"I'm back. Lo, are you still awake?" He asked softly.

There was no verbal answer but he could hear the creaking of bed and a shuffle of heavy steps before the door swing open slightly revealing disheveled looking Logan.

"Yes..." he said hoarsely.

There was a dark circle under Logan's eyes but Virgil was far too distracted and giddy with joy to notice it.

"Oh my God! He was so cute, Lo! You should meet him as well, his name is Patton and he's in the same year as you. Apparently, he is Roman's senior in the drama club. But he doesn't act as eccentric as Roman, he is so kind and very funny. I don't think I ever laugh so much in a day from my entire life." 

Virgil explained so animatedly, Logan had never seen him it doing it before and he grit his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't even hear what Virgil was saying anymore with so much hate for this certain someone his adorable roommate attracted to floating around his mind. Then suddenly Virgil took his phone out, scrolling through some pictures and show it proudly to Logan.

"Look, isn't he just so cute?" Virgil exclaimed with excitement.

Logan took one glance at the bright phone screen and he saw red. In the photo was a guy with glasses so much like his, with a goofy wide smile and his arm was wrapped around Virgil's shoulders. Their faces were so close together and Logan could feel his restraint just snapped. He yanked the phone out of Virgil's hold and swung his arm wide, slamming the phone hard into the wall until it shattered into pieces.

There was a loud gasp of shock from Virgil before the younger boy glaring at his roommate. "What the fuck, Lo!?"

"Shut up," he said coldly.

Logan glared back at the smaller boy and that was the last thing Virgil saw before the older boy punched him hard in the gut. There was so much pain in his stomach all of a sudden and he could feel the bile rise in his throat before he succumbed to darkness.

Logan caught the limp body with ease and looked down at the unconscious boy with pity and disappointment.

"What have you done Virge..."

Virgil finally awake. But he couldn't move. His body felt so weak and heavy, he couldn't even move his head. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Are you awake now?" Logan called out softly.

At first, he couldn't see the older boy since couldn't move his body at all. But then Logan entered his line of vision and sat on the bed next to him. A flash of an image of scary-looking Logan just before he passed out made him jerk in fear, but his body couldn't do much besides a light twitch. His heartbeat skyrocketed in seconds and his eyes darted around in panic.

"Don't bother trying to run away. You won't be able to move anyway. I hook you up on something that will immobilize your body." Logan explained it so nonchalantly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"It didn't have to end up like this you know..." Logan gently traced his fingertips on Virgil's cheek. "But you went and ruined everything."

Logan grabbed at Virgil's jaw tightly, letting his fingernails dug painfully into his skin. He hovered his face right on top of Virgil's with only an inch of space. "That's right, Virge. You ruined everything." he spat out with venom.

The older boy suddenly backed away and throw Virgil's face away roughly. Since he still couldn't move his body, his head was turned sideway painfully from the throw.

"We could have been happy together. We already were. But you just had to meet someone else and ruin our happiness." Logan accused coldly with a low voice.

Virgil was suddenly aware of what was happening and overwhelmed by the whole situation. He started gasping for breaths in panic. Logan noticed the way Virgil's body twitched more and his chest heaved quickly up and down to know the boy was panicking or maybe just scared.

"Ohh, don't look so scared." Logan gently turned Virgil's head again so they were facing each other. He rubbed the skin on the side of his face in tender stroke. "I won't do anything to harm you. I'm sorry I was rough with you but I was just... so mad." His eyes turned dark with rage once again as he remembered the whole ill-fated event that happened that day.

Tears were running down his face as he caught the scary look on Logan's eyes for the second time. Those tears seemed to snap the older boy's attention back to him.

"Hush, now. Don't cry." Logan wiped the tears away from his face even though they just keep falling and falling. "It's okay. Everything is okay now. I'm gonna take good care of you. It's better like this, if you can't move at all then you won't do any more stupid things such as  _blind date_ ."

Logan looking down on him with a rageful look.

"You said you were excited to do it? How dare you stupidly bragging about that geeky theater boy with a stupid grin all over my face." 

The older boy once again hovered his head right above Virgil's and he glared straight to tremble grey eyes which are covered by tears.

"Am I not enough for you? Is that it?" Logan yelled in anger. "Well, you won't think like that anymore. I'm the one that you ever going to need in your life." 

Logan traced a hand on Virgil's neck and down slowly and stopped right above his heart that was beating so fast.

"You don't have to do anything anymore... I'm gonna take care of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending was so so sooo rushed.  
Guess who write this shite instead of getting some sleep ? *point dumbly at myself*
> 
> you guys can go ahead and drop any prompt you want with this kind of theme. . but I make no promise to actually working on it because. . I'm a lazy piece of shite. . still I will try my best anyway.


	3. You're Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're too beautiful for your own good  
Pairing: Roman x Virgil x Remus

"One caramel latte and one chocolate cheesecake, please."

The handsome man said with a low voice, he was still looking down at the menu even after he finished saying his order. 

"Anything else?" 

Virgil couldn't but still staring at the man in awe even as he wrote down the order on the small notepad on his hand. He has broad shoulders and a good posture that made the man look so confident even when all he did was just sitting there. His light brown hair was swept up messily but still, managed to make him look attractive. The man was wearing a red and white tight shirt that only emphasize his fit body.

"Ahh, of course." The man finally closed the menu book. Looking up at Virgil with a smile as he handed it back to him. "A smile, please."

Virgil went red as he quickly ducked his head to break eye contact. "I-I'll get your o-order soon." Then he hurried back into the kitchen, though he could vaguely hear the rich laugh coming from the man.

Virgil took a deep breath when he was about to deliver the man's order. He couldn't help but feel a tiny jab of disappointment as he saw someone else was sitting in the opposite of the man.

Of course, someone as handsome as that man would have a lover.

"One caramel latte and... one chocolate cake."

Virgil was faltered mid-sentence as he finally saw who the new arrival was and he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Both of them have the exact same face and he couldn't help but compared the two in quick multiple glances. The only difference was there was some white streak on the new man's hair and he was wearing a black shirt with a bright lime green tie.

After he had done put the first man's order he risked another glance at the man's split reflection and their eyes met. Virgil went red as he caught staring so blatantly. The man in black just quietly smiled at him.

There was a look of annoyance across the first man's face at the attention Virgil gave to his twin that both of them didn't notice.

"Ahh, a black coffee and french fries for this asshole, please."

Virgil snapped his attention back to the first man as he spoke the sudden order at the same time the man in black kicked his twin's leg silently but otherwise still keeping his attention at the waiter.

Virgil couldn't help a soft laugh escaped his mouth at the playful display from the twin.

"I understand." He took out the small notepad on his apron's pocket and wrote the order down quickly.

"How about the smile I ordered before? I haven't got it yet."

Virgil went red once again at the man's teasing and just left the table without giving any response. But he had to come back once again a few minutes later to deliver the second man's order anyway.

"One black coffee and french fries." He set the drink and food down in order.

"Say... Virgil."

Virgil was surprised at the sudden call of his name from the man's mouth but then remember the name tag that he supposed to wear at work. 

"What time do you get off work?"

"I'm, uhh... why do you ask?" Virgil asked hesitantly as he gripped the tray tighter in his hands. His heartbeat slowly beating faster.

"Because I want to ask you out after work, of course." The man smiled widely at him.

Virgil's face went red yet again and he saw the man in black was once again kicked his twin's leg under the table silently.

"Right..." The man scowled at his twin before turning his attention back to Virgil. " _We_ want to ask you out. What do you think?" 

"B-both of you?" He couldn't help the stutter as his heart beating so fast.

"Of course. Is that a problem? We practically have the same face so it might be a little weird at first, but I'm clearly more handsome than this asshole, right?" the man joke happily which earned him another kick from his twin.

"Oww, could you stop tenderizing my shin with your sharp boots?" he whined at his twin while the man in black only gave his twin a pointed look.

Virgil watched the playful display with adoration even though he was having a hard time keeping his heartbeat under control.

"I... get off at 2," Virgil mumbled softly before took off as soon as he said the sentence.

Virgil took another deep breath before he approached the twin's table this time out of his work uniform.

"Umm, I'm... done for today," he announced hesitantly as he fidgeted with the edge of his jacket.

"Good work." Greet the first man with a smile.

Both of the twins stood up simultaneously and Virgil was taken aback by their heights. They were so much taller than him and even if he stood up straighter he could only reach just above of their shoulder.

"Do you have any place you wanted to visit?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Have you eat lunch yet?"

Another shook of the head.

"Then let's get some lunch for you in another restaurant."

"But you guys already eat something here." He objected.

"It was just light lunch for us, it's okay. Besides, we wanted to get to know you more." The man reassured with a wink.

"O-okay." His face went red once again.

As soon as Virgil agreed, the man in black took his right hand and dragged him out of the restaurant with his twin trailed immediately after them with complaints streamed out of his mouth and he also quickly snatched Virgil's left hand on his. Virgil didn't know if his face could become even redder but he supposed that was what happened when he exited his workplace hand in hand with a couple of very attractive handsome men.

"What do you feel like eating now, Virgil? Before you could think of some junk food places, I'm gonna say that it will be all on us." The first man said after a while just walking aimlessly.

"I can't let you pay for my food. I can pay them for myself just fine." Virgil objected once again.

"No, no, no. It's gonna be our treat. Since you agreed to go along with our sudden invitation anyway." The man reassured once again.

"Okay then..." Virgil reluctantly agreed. "Umm, what's your name?" he asked shyly. He couldn't believe he just agreed to a date without knowing their name at all.

"Ohh, how shameful of me for forgetting to introduce ourselves." The man stopped walking and stood in front of Virgil. "I'm Roman Xavier," he bent down to put a light kiss at the back of Virgil's left hand which only made the boy went red for the numerous time already. "And that asshole over there is my twin brother, Remus Xavier." Roman pointed at his twin with an annoyed look.

Remus also bent down to kiss the back of Virgil's hand at his introduction silently. And when their eyes met, he just winked with a smile.

Virgil couldn't handle their bold mannerisms just ducked his head in embarrassment to avoid their gaze.

"I-I'm Virgil Sanders."

"Wonderful name for a wonderful man," Roman stated as they started to walk once again.

They brought Virgil to a classy Japanese restaurant one block away from his workplace with strong objection from the younger man. Virgil didn't want them to spend so much money just for food but they ignored him anyway. They talked and enjoyed the late lunch together before they dragged Virgil to watch a movie. When the evening came they dragged Virgil to yet another classy restaurant and at the time the younger man learned to just accept their treat gratefully.

The night was late and there are not many people on the street anymore. They were standing in the mostly empty parking lot where the twin parked their car.

"I'm so glad that you agreed to accompany us for the whole day, Virgil." Roman was smiling at him.

"No, it was fun for me too. Thank you for taking me out today." Virgil said as he burrowed his hands deeper inside his jacket's pocket to keep them warm.

Remus just smiled silently at him.

"Are you sure you won't be spending the night with us too?" Roman asked yet again with a hint of a plea in his eyes.

"I... don't... I just think it's too fast... we just know each other today anyway." He lamely said his excuses with his head down. After spending hours with the twin, he finally able to control the blush that creeping up his face every time they do something unexpectedly sweet to him.

"Ahh, what a shame..." Roman said with disappointment.

Virgil was weak with those sad eyes and decided he should leave soon before he change his mind from the relentless persuasion from the twin.

"Then I should get going-" He said as he turned around to leave.

"Ohh, wait. I have a question before you go." Roman grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Yes?" Virgil turned to face the tall man once again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Roman asked with a kind smile.

Virgil snorted at the unexpected question. "Of course not. They just happen in fairytales."

"I see. That's too bad." Roman smiled sadly at him then.

Roman lifted his gaze to look behind him instead. He didn't even have the chance to turn his head when Remus make a big swing with a baseball bat on his hands and slammed it on Virgil's head. There was a loud thump sound when the bat made contact with Virgil's skull and Roman caught the limp body with ease.

"Because we fucking believe in that shite," Remus exclaimed as he rested the bat casually on his shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey little prince," Roman said in a sing a song tune and snapped his fingers a few times in front of his face.

"Rise and shine before you drop dead shithead," Remus said in a tune too.

The back of his head was pounding painfully. Virgil blinked his eyes a couple of times and groaned in pain at the stiff feeling on his neck and basically his whole body. His vision was unfocused for a moment but then when it came to focus enough, the first thing that he saw was his hands, bound tightly with a thick rope to the armchair.

It shocked him so much that he gasped loudly and jerked his head up to see two familiar people that were staring at him expectantly.

"What the fuck do you think you guys doing!?" He yelled with clenched fists.

"Uhh, kidnapping you? Duh, it's so fucking obvious yet you still ask the dumb fucking question?" Remus said in full mockery.

It was actually the first time Virgil saw Remus said anything, his voice was definitely different than Roman as it's more high pitched. It's actually not a bad voice but the sentence that left Remus' mouth only made him even more upset.

"You guys are sick! Let me go!" He yelled in frustration.

"Shh, shh... could you please stop yelling, it's making my ears ringing," Roman complained as he made a show to cover both of his ears.

"So go ahead and be deaf! Let me go!" Virgil retorted loudly.

"You could just shot a fucking gun to his head and he's still gonna be hearing just fine." Remus made a gun with his finger and placed it on the side of Roman's head.

"Yea, because I'm gonna be dead," Roman replied flatly.

"Exactly!" Remus laughed out loud. "Then I'm gonna have this pretty little thing to myself." He wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulders casually.

"Don't touch me!" Virgil shrieked as he tried to avoid Remus' touch.

"Ehh, and why is that?" Remus asked ridiculously but back off anyway. "I could do anything to you right fucking now and you won't be able to do fucking anything. For example," Remus leaned in again and this time he wrapped his hand around Virgil's slim neck. "I could just crush your fucking windpipe and you won't be able to fucking get away until your eyes rolled back into your head and not even after your heart stop beating."

Remus slowly tightened his hold as he spoke and watch with disinterest as the boy let out a silent scream.

"Stop that, you're gonna ruin him too fast." Roman slapped his twin's hand away from Virgil's neck.

Virgil threw his head forward and took a mouthful of breath but then coughed loudly when he inhaled too fast. Tears were suddenly streamed down his face as realization of the dangerous situation he was in finally sank in.

"P-please... just let me g-go... I'm s-sorry... I won't tell anyone..." Virgil begged as he chocked in between sobs with his head still looking down to avoid their face.

"You won't? Ha! That's the crappiest crap of bullshit I've always heard that I'm getting bored at hearing them." Remus mocked as he suddenly grabbed Virgil's hair and yanked it back so they were face to face. "Can't you be more creative and say something else?"

"Y-you mean... t-there are... o-others?" Virgil's asked with tremble voice and hiccups.

"Plenty. It's a shame they're no longer around for you to meet now." Roman once again slapped his twin's hand away from Virgil.

"Oh God..." he gasped out loud he felt like the wind was punch right out of his chest and then he couldn't breathe properly. "P-please don't k-kill me..." Virgil begged as he sobbed all the while he was gasping to breathe.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who said we're gonna kill you?" Roman comforted with a gentle caress on the side of his face.

"Yea. At least not as soon as we got you in our hands." Remus continued nonchalantly.

Virgil let out a loud sob at Remus' statement and jerked his head away from Roman's touch as best as he could from his restraint.

"Stop scaring him, you dumbass." Roman glared at his twin.

"You know I'm not one to soften the truth, fuckface." Remus flipped his middle finger at the twin swiftly.

Roman regarded the way Virgil was wriggling his hands to try to loosen the rope on his wrists hopelessly and he noticed the bright red rope burn on his wrists and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"See, he's scared so much that he hurt himself trying to escape." Roman blamed the twin.

"Then we should just cut his whole arms so the restraint won't cut into his wrists," Remus replied coolly.

"No! P-please don't! D-don't cut my a-arms!" Virgil exclaimed in fear and shaking his head wildly.

"Well, I do like holding his small hand. So I prefer him still having his hands." Roman traced his fingertips on Virgil's forearm lightly.

"You still can hold his hand even after we cut the whole arm." Remus retorted.

"P-please d-don't..." Virgil sobbed weakly as his whole body trembling.

"Then it won't be warm anymore, what's the point in that." Roman stood up straight to sneer at his twin.

"Point taken, bro. Looks like you still got to keep your arms, congratulation!" Remus exclaimed cheerfully at the bound boy.

"But you gotta stop hurting yourself trying to escape. It's a futile attempt, you know." Roman turned his attention to Virgil once again.

"W-why d-do you do t-this... why m-me..." Virgil sobbed and choked out the words softly.

" _Why?_ " The twin repeated at the same time and they look at each other briefly.

Roman kneeled in front of Virgil so he could see his face properly.

"Because it's love at first sight, of course. You're beautiful. So beautiful. Too beautiful for your own good." Roman explained happily.

"How can we resist from digging our claws into such a lovely treat, a pretty little thing like you." Remus kneeled down on Virgil's left side.

"You've got a very lovely fair skin, I'd just love to kiss every inch of it."

Roman leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek before he licked at his tears damp skin.

"And those amazing eyes! I wonder if they would still have the same twinkle from inside a glass jar." Remus exclaimed as he grabbed his chin roughly and turn his face to face him instead.

Virgil let out a loud whine and continue sobbing. "P-please d-don't..."

"Aww, relax love... I might be saying lots of wonderful things, but this fuckface of a brother of mine would only allow me to do certain things." Remus comforted him with a pat on his head and kissed his forehead.

"Well, it's no fun spending some time with broken stuff anyway." Roman gently took his chin to face him. "Let me tell you a little bit of what we like, Virgil. I like it when the person that I love is smiling." Roman smiled widely as to prove his point before the smile was gone in an instant. "While this asshole on the other hand..."

"Love it when tears streaming down their face. The more ruined they are, the better. And this far, you've done splendidly, love." Remus butted in immediately.

Another rush of tears streamed down Virgil's face as he could only sit there in lost for word. Trembling wildly in the capture of two insane males.

"See, that's even better! Cry more for me, darling." Remus encouraged.

"I wonder why they always do what you want better..." Roman sighed.

"Because scaring them right out of their pants is a whole lot easier, you dumbfuck." Remus looked down at his twin with a scoff.

"Is that a challenge?" Roman glared up at his twin.

"No, that's a fact, shithead." Remus sneered.

"Watch me." He broke eye contact with his twin and turn to face the bound boy once again. "Virgil, dear. Won't you please smile for me?" He asked in kind tone and a smile.

Virgil just continued crying silently.

"Oh yea, just cry more, gorgeous." Remus laughed at his twin's futile attempt.

"You better smile for me now before I sew the corner of your lips up to your cheekbone like what the other mother did to Wybie in  Coraline movie." Roman threatened coldly.

"That's a fucking great idea! You genius piece of shite!" Remus exclaimed in excitement.

"I know." Roman agreed proudly.

Virgil let out another whine in fear but pulled his lips into a shaky smile even though tears kept streaming down his face.

"Oh wow, you just made him even fucking beautiful than before, congratulation fuckface!" Remus looked at Virgil in awe and adoration.

"I know you can do it." Roman smiled in approval. "And we gonna give you our love so much from now on."

"Please take care of us, Virgil." The twin said at the same time with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special Sunday threesome *laughs flatly*
> 
> another sleepless night to write this shite instead, yea very proud of myself.


	4. I'll Keep You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'd hate to hurt you, but it's for your own good. You know how dangerous other people can be.  
Pairing: Patton x Virgil

Patton was bracing his weight with his forearms on top of the gate, his eyes were sad staring at the cowering teenager outside of the gate.

"I didn't see you for almost... a week? Now I know why..." he started softly.

Virgil kicked an invincible pebble just to make it less awkward in his mind. "It's not pretty..." he mumbled.

"No, it's not..." the older man agreed sadly. "But you're still very beautiful to me, Virge."

Virgil snapped his head up so fast, he could feel the dull ache in the back of the neck from moving it too quickly. His eyes widen in disbelieve with a frown on his lips before he denied it curtly. "I am not."

Patton only hummed nor in agreement or denial.

"Flattery doesn't work on me, Pat." He's still frowning at the older man.

"That's unfortunate... but I really did miss the company greatly without you around the past week." he smiled sadly.

Virgil felt a pang of guilt in his chest seeing the sadness on his favorite person but couldn't really believe what he heard. "I... am no one to be missed..." he denied once again and he could feel another aching pain in his chest when there was even more sadness at Patton's smile now.

Patton seemed a bit unsure what to say for a moment.

"Don't value yourself too low, kiddo..." he said softly.

"It doesn't matter if it's true," he muttered under his breath as he looked away from the older man.

"None of that now." Patton scolded softly and reached out one of his hands past the gate toward the younger boy. "Let's get inside. I'll get you some ice for your eye."

Virgil stared at the offered hand hesitantly. "But... what about the others?"

"They went back already."

Patton pulled his hand back when the younger boy didn't make any move in the next few seconds. It didn't slip past the older man's observation that there's a slight disappointment flashed on those grey eyes when he did so. He didn't want to make Virgil felt unwanted or made the younger boy thought he was mad at him, so he quickly made around pass the gate and personally take Virgil's thin wrist in a soft yet firm grip out of his hoodie pocket and then proceed to intertwine their hands before Patton led them inside the daycare, toward the staff office.

There was a faint flush on Virgil's face as he let the older man drag him away. He ducked his head to hide his face even though he knew that Patton wouldn't be able to see it. He unconsciously squeezed the larger and warmer hand that was intertwined with his and couldn't fight the smile spreading on his face as the older man squeezed his hand back firmly.

Virgil couldn't help the disappointment welled in his chest as they got inside the staff office a little too quickly and Patton let go of his hand in favor to search the fridge.

"Please, have a seat anywhere you like," Patton said softly without looking at him while the older man was busy rearranging stuff from inside the freezer.

Virgil looked around the small office with comfortable furniture in bright different colors and they were all in a clean and neat condition. In his silent observation, he ended up at the chair further away from the entrance and just a few steps away from where Patton was standing. He lifted up the chair silently as he pulled it back as to not make any unnecessary loud sound to bother the older man. It was only seconds after he sat that he heard the fridge door closed.

"Found it."

Virgil looked up at the same time as Patton turned around. They both got surprised by how close their distance was before Patton's eyes soften and a kind smile was once again spread wide on his face.

"Here you go, kiddo."

Patton held the ice pack on his open palm and offer it to Virgil.

"Thanks, Pat..."

Virgil retrieved the pack slowly and gingerly pressed it to his swollen and sore black eye.

"Don't mention it." Patton patted his head once, just a light quick tap before it was gone.

Virgil couldn't help but follow every single movement the older man makes. Patton roamed around in the small kitchen in the corner of the room, preparing a couple of mugs and boiling water. He left to another corner of the room where he retrieved a bag from the wall hanger and pulled out a small brown paper bag and put it on top of the table right in front of Virgil. Then he walked back in front of the single stove to wait for the water to boil without turning his back to the younger. Patton didn't say anything the entire time and it felt like forever as Virgil kept watching the older man's back before the kettle high pitch whistle startled Virgil and he finally looked away.

Warm hot chocolates, by the smell of it, sitting in front of him with a small plate filled with cookies from the paper bag. Patton dragged a chair so he could sit right in front of Virgil and then they just sat there in silence.

Patton nursed his mug with both of his hands and Virgil followed his example with his other hand still pressing the ice pack to his eye. After his hand grew too cold by holding the pack for too long, he would exchange hands and warm it with the mug.

Seconds grew to minutes and unease started to bleed into Virgil's nerve as the older man just continue to stare at him silently. His face was blank from any emotion and it felt like the man was staring right through him. He would try to shake the feelings away by sipping on his drink absentmindedly every now and then but still, the older man would just stay silent and watch him.

"Umm..." he started as he squirmed on his seat.

His voice seemed to wake Patton up from whatever thoughts running through his head. The older man blinked a few times before he looked straight into his grey eyes and smile.

"Do you want to lay down?" he suggested.

"What?" Virgil asked, not understand what he meant.

"Would you prefer lying down while compressing your eye? I think it's gonna be more comfortable too."

"Maybe... but where?" he couldn't help but look around once again where inside the office were only single chairs available.

"We could go into one of the classrooms where the kids usually take a nap." Patton pushed the mug away from the edge of the table and reached out for the boy's hand, "Come-" he gave it a gentle tug but quickly let go when he heard a muffled pained yelp from the boy's lips.

Both of them stared at each other in surprise. Patton looked worried while Virgil looked panicked like he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

"Umm..." Virgil was the first one to look away.

"Is... there something wrong with your arm, Virge?" Patton took a small step closer to the younger. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"Nothing! It's nothing, I'm fine." He snapped unconsciously.

"Okay... I'm sorry." Patton said in such a defeated voice that it caused a slight ache in Virgil's chest to hear the older man apologize over his tantrum. The boy was thinking so hard to come up with some kind of excuse when Patton beat him to it.

"Do you still want to lay down?" Patton asked in a soft voice.

Virgil finally facing the older man again to see Patton was smiling at him as usual.

"I could lend you my lap for your pillow." His smile widened ever so slightly.

Virgil blinked at the older man as he was trying to process what the man had just said, but when it finally sank in, he couldn't help the blood rushing to his head and felt his face flushed.

"U-uhh, w-what?" he flailed his hand vaguely and lose grip of the ice pack, it made a loud noise as it made an impact with the floor. He glanced at it for a second but couldn't find it important enough to worry about it at the moment. "L-lap? Y-your lap?"

"Of course." He was still smiling at him before he bent down to pick the ice pack on the floor. "You don't want to?"

"Yes? N-no! I-I mean... i-it's not that... I don't want to... I w-want to... but..." he was rambling, he knew he was rambling nonsense but he just couldn't help it.

Patton looked at him fondly. "But?" he encouraged.

Virgil took a few seconds to look at the older man to convinced himself he wasn't being teased.

"...but you don't have to..." he muttered softly.

"I know, but I want to do it anyway."

Virgil contemplated silently. Debating whether he should argue with the older man or not. Patton didn't seem to mind his sudden act of silence and just wait patiently. He let out a low sigh in the end.

"Why would you do that... to a nobody like me?" he questioned carefully.

Patton narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "You aren't a nobody, Virge." he said with almost frustration, he took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued, "Every time I see you, I feel..." he put a fist in front of his chest where his heart was beating rhythmically "like I want to protect you. I want to take care of you." he admitted softly.

Virgil looked at the older man at his explanation, confession? He felt like his lungs just stopped working and his heart was beating so hard he could hear the blood pumping loudly through his ears. The wonderful feeling only lasted for a while before another realization sank in and he couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face. Patton definitely saw the drastic change in Virgil's mood and dropped his own smile and looked at the younger worriedly.

"Is that how it is?" he accused.

Patton positively worried now but Virgil didn't let him had a chance to question him.

"Am I that weak in your eyes after all? Do you only see me as someone weak and needed protection? A mere useless coward that couldn't defend themselves?" he continued on his rambling in anger.

The longer he listened, the more upset Patton got.

"What? No, Virge, I didn't mean it like that at all!" he quickly cut in.

Virgil looked at him in disbelieve. "Whatever, I don't need your pity, Pat." he stood up abruptly to leave.

"Wait!" Patton reached out to grab Virgil's smaller hand in a loose grip.

The younger could easily break out of Patton's grip if he wanted to, but he froze and stayed silent at the older man's quiet plead.

"Please listen to me?" Patton asked softly.

Virgil didn't give an immediate reply but when he felt a very light squeeze on his hand, he knew Patton was waiting for his response, so he squeezed the older man's hand once in confirmation, letting Patton continue his explanation.

Patton smiled warmly even though the younger was still facing away from him.

"Would you face me, Virge?"

Again no verbal response from the younger.

"Please look at me?" he rubbed the back of Virgil's hand with his thumb.

The smaller boy clearly hesitating before he slowly made a slight turn, not fully facing Patton but still enough for Virgil to be able to see the older man's face.

Patton's smile widened just ever so slightly at the boy's behavior and thought it was good enough for now. And it was his turn to be nervous. Patton took a deep breath and squeezed the smaller hand that he had been holding on just slightly tighter. He breathed out slowly, he looked at Virgil's face, at his eyes underneath the long bangs even though the boy was still avoiding eye contact with him.

"I like you."

There was a loud gasp and suddenly wide grey eyes were looking straight at his own brown eyes.

"You're lying," Virgil whispered.

"I'm not lying, Virge," Patton replied firmly.

"You're lying! Why would you lie and tell me that kind of thing!?" Virgil yelled in mixed frustration and denial.

"No, why would I lie to you, Virge. I swear I'm-"

"Stop lying!" Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs that left him breathless. Patton was also taken aback by the younger sudden outburst and now they were just staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Stop lying..." Virgil repeated much more softly this time. "There's no way that you really like me. How could you like me? Why would you like someone like me?" he was just rambling so fast, he didn't know what he was saying anymore.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you right now, Virge? I would never lie to you, ever. And how could I not like someone like you?"

"I don't know! How the fuck should I know that? I asked you first!" Virgil snapped at the older man.

"Virge... look at me properly."

There was a hand on his chin and turn his head gently.

"Take a deep breath and look at me."

Virgil didn't even notice he was breathing so quickly, he was gasping, until Patton point it out to him. Patton waited patiently until the younger boy calmed down enough and manage to look at him in the eyes. Patton just held their gaze together in silence, watching the doubt painted heavily on those grey orbs. The longer it went on, he could see panic and desperation swirled in along in those orbs.

"I like you, Virgil Sanders. I like you."

Virgil's eyes went wide once again with a gasp. He ducked his head harshly to avoid the serious look from the older man.

"Why would you like someone like me?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Why wouldn't I like someone like you?" Patton smiled.

Virgil sent a glare from underneath his longs bangs. "Stop answering my question with another question."

Patton just kept smiling fondly at the younger boy. "One couldn't control who they would fell for, Virge." He rubbed the small hand that was still in his hold with his thumb.

"And what can I say..." he lifted his free hand to cup the side of the younger's face and lifted his head gently so they were eye to eye once again.

"The very first time that I met you..." he caressed the soft pale cheek lovingly while looking deeply at Virgil's grey eyes. "It felt like you just swept me right off my feet and took my breath away."

There was a faint flush surfacing on Virgil's face before he let out a snort as he remembered the day he met the older man for the first time.

"I certainly did not. There was a kid running straight toward the back of your legs, so you fell."

"I wouldn't have fallen if you don't steal my breath away when you passed our gate so gracefully."

Virgil let out a soft laugh at the older man's sappiness. "Stop it, you old sap."

Patton just stared fondly with a smile on his face at the younger.

Virgil started to feel nervousness seeped in as the older man continuously just looking at him in silence. His laugh stuttered into a halt. "W-what?"

"I love looking at you smiling like this." He caressed the pale cheek again.

It felt like another wave of embarrassment would appear on his face but then Virgil felt his eyes went blank for a second as he felt sudden heavy sleepiness that come out of nowhere.

"Hearing you laughing like this..."

Virgil blinked furiously to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Pat... I'm..."

Virgil felt like he lost control of his own body and he jolted backward as he felt like he couldn't keep his balance anymore. The only reason that he was still standing and not cracking his skull wide open by falling backward was that Patton was still holding onto his hand. The older man was still smiling at him, he reached out his hand once again to cup the side of Virgil's face.

"I'm..." his eyes darted around but his gaze was unseeing. "I don't... feel..." he clenched his hand as tightly as he could onto the older man's hand as a clutch of balance even though in reality it wasn't even as light as a light squeeze.

Virgil shakily reached out his other hand toward the older man. Patton just ignored the outstretched arm to wrap his own arm around the slim waist and gradually pull Virgil closer to him until their bodies were pressed against each other. The hand that was still cupping the younger's face was slowly creeping behind the back of his head, carded his long fingers through the soft purple locks, and guided Virgil's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Pat..." the younger mumbled against his neck, a small hand weakly pawing on his shirt.

"Shh, I know..."

Patton hushed the younger softly as he held the smaller body tighter and closer as he felt the consciousness leaving Virgil completely. He relished the dead weight on his arm from the limp body.

"Just fall asleep for now... it will be alright because I'm gonna protect you from now on." he kissed the side of Virgil's face lightly.

"I swear I'm gonna protect you, Virge. No one would be able to harm you anymore..." he whispered softly against Virgil's temple.

↕

His head was throbbing but there was a gentle hand caressing his head softly, brushing his long hair gently and soothing the pain away. He wanted to lean against the gentle touch, but when he shifted his head closer, the throbbing was back and more prominent than before. He grunted in discomfort and flinched away from the hand as if it was the cause of his pain.

"Virgil?"

There was someone calling out to him. It sounded distant and muffled but he was pretty sure they were calling out his name.

"Virgil? Are you awake now?"

The voice was much clearer this time and he recognized the soft, gentle voice easily.

"Pat?" he croaked hoarsely, his throat felt so dry.

Virgil wrenched his eyes open and thankful it was dark so it didn't hurt his eyesight. "What... what happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"I did?" he asked in surprise. "How..." he closed his eyes trying to remember the latest event. "I don't..." he covered his eyes with both of his palms. "I don't remember anything..." he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the rest of the grogginess and then try to sit up.

Patton quickly assisted him gently with a firm hand behind his back. "You did, and it's okay if you don't remember."

Virgil blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness and took his time to look around his surrounding. A slight dread settled on his stomach as he took in the place. "This isn't the daycare..." he stated weakly and then he looked warily at the older man. "Where are we?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Patton squealed in excitement.

Patton pulled away from him, stood up, and skip to the other side of the darkroom. It's not long before he heard a switch turn simultaneously with a sudden bright light illuminating the whole room.

Virgil flinched at the sudden brightness assaulting his vision and clenched his eyes shut tightly. The throbbing in his head was back and he groaned in discomfort, pressing a fist to the side of his head in hope to the lessen the pain. It took him a while before he had the will to force his eyes to open slightly.

In the empty and bare room, Virgil could see a figure standing in front of the door through his slanted eyes, the older man was grinning widely it almost split his face.

"Pat?" he blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness this time.

"Welcome to our home, Virge!" he cheered, spreading his arms as wide as the grin on his face.

Virgil looked at the older man in surprise and disbelief. "This... is not funny, Pat..."

The wide smile on Patton's face faltered to a frown. "Well, of course not..." he let his arms flopped down by his side. "It's not a joke after all."

Virgil looked away from the frowning Patton, his eyes started to dart around frantically, looking at everything but the older man.

"I... I should go," he said hastily.

Patton was suddenly on his side the next second and gripping tightly on his wrist. "And where would you go?" he demanded harshly.

Virgil's eyes went wide in shock at the sudden forceful contact.

"Home!" he yelled in panic as he struggled to yank his hand away from the older man's grip.

"But... this is your home now..." Patton easily maintained his hold on Virgil's thin wrist.

"No, it's not." Virgil shook his head in denial. "Let me go, Pat." he tried to wrench Patton's grip with his other hand.

"No!" Patton shouted and yank sharply on the younger's hand closer to him. "This is your home, Virge!"

Virgil flinched at the sudden outburst from the usually calm man and started to back away in fear instead.

"You're scaring me, Pat..." he shifted on the bed, away from the older man. "Please..." he tried to pull his hand away in a futile attempt. "Just let me go..."

"No! You don't get it, Virge!" he clenched tighter on the thin wrist and jerk Virgil closer roughly until their faces were only inches away. "This is your home," he repeated firmly.

Virgil gasped, startled at the sudden closeness, and punch Patton in the face with his free hand in reflex.

Patton let out a cry of pain as he was thrown back from the force of the punch and let go of Virgil's wrist in the process. It wasn't even a hard punch but it took the older man by surprise because he did let his guard down way too much to let the younger land an attack on him like this.

Virgil hastily threw the blanket away from him, avoiding a stunned Patton on the floor near the bed and make a run toward the door. He was gasping loudly and his heart was pumping loudly in his ribcage, it was hard to breathe. The door felt like it was so far away in his panicked mind.

At the center of the room, he suddenly felt a pull on one of his legs. Something was wrapped around his ankle and painfully stopping his sad attempt to run away. He couldn't brace himself with his hands fast enough when he realized he was falling face-first toward the floor. He banged his elbows hard before his head followed soon after.

His head ring for a second and his vision was blurred with pain. His face hurt, his nose was sore. He whimpered in pain and he hastily looked back toward his leg where he saw a metal shackle secured tight enough to make it uncomfortable without actually injuring his ankle. A chain connected to the shackle, thick and heavy, he trailed with his eyes where the chain laid all the way to one of the bed's legs.

"Wha... What is this..." he asked out loud with a trembling voice.

"It's a shackle and chain." A curt statement confirmed what he was seeing.

Patton slowly stood up and yank on the chain, dragging the small boy toward him roughly. He continued to pull easily even when the younger was trashing around, hands flailing everywhere to try and grab something, anything. It was a futile attempt as Virgil was finally close enough to grab. Patton sat down on the bed, pull the chain high with one hand and he grabbed the chained ankle in the other, he lifted the younger leg high, relishing the whimper from the boy, and rest the leg on his shoulder. He leaned down so the back of Virgil's knee was hooked on the older man's shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice, Virge." he scolded.

"Let me go..." Virgil pleaded softly, his neck was bent painfully against the floor.

"Nope." he rejected curtly.

Patton let his hand roam on the thigh that pressed against his chest, gripped it hard and let his nails dig painfully into the flesh.

"You've been a bad boy, Virge." he chastised.

The nails on his thigh hurt, something snap inside Virgil and he went hysterical. He screamed, wailed then beg Patton to let him go again and again as he thrashed around on the floor.

"Stop it!"

Patton yelled in frustration the same time as he stomped at the wailing boy's chest hard enough without cracking the boy's ribs, succeeding in stealing his breath away and shut the boy for a moment. Virgil gasped loudly in pain.

Patton let the leg that was hooked on his shoulder fell as he stooped down, reached out an arm, and wrap his hand around Virgil's fragile neck, applying enough pressure to make it uncomfortable to breathe properly.

"You're being childish!"

Virgil's hands shot up to wrench the hand around his throat but when Patton didn't let go anytime soon, he started to burst in tears once again.

"S-sorry..." he choked as he sobbed. "I'm s-sorry, Pat..." he clawed at the hand around his neck. "Please..."

Patton looked down at him silently, contemplating before lightening the grip on the neck just slightly.

"How would I know that you won't try to run away again? Not that you could while being bound with this chain," he asked the boy and sparing a glance at the pile of the chain near them.

"I w-won't..." he sobbed. "I won't run away..." he shook his head weakly. "Please..."

Patton just stared at him. Virgil clawed in his hand weakly once again.

"Please..." the boy sobbed.

"Okay." Patton let go of his neck.

In an instant, Virgil pushed the older man as hard as he could and then add a kick to the torso just to be sure in order to create some distance between them. Virgil crawled and press himself against the wall as he made a futile attempt to yank at the chain away from the shackle. His whole body was trembling from fear and adrenaline, his ankle was chafed but it didn't make him stop trying to yank at the chain uselessly.

Patton growled loudly in anger before he quickly stalked the cornered boy. He grabbed Virgil's hair roughly, making the boy whined in pain before he bashed the side of his head onto the floor hard.

Virgil went limp instantly while Patton huffed roughly as he watched blood slowly spread out on the floor from underneath the unconscious boy's head.

"Why won't you listen to me, Virge?"

↕

Virgil woke up once again with a pounding headache. He couldn't move his hands to soothe out the pain, so he opened his eyes to see that his arms were wrapped around his body, bound tightly with some kind of a strap jacket.

His eyes went wide in panic. He tried to get up but before he could fully sit up, there was a restrain around his neck that choke him painfully and he fell on the bed once again. He coughed at the sudden pressure against his throat. He looked around wildly to catch a glimpse of the chain on the pillow next to his head, that could only be connected on something that was wrapped around his neck.

He also couldn't move both of his legs. There was a restrain on each of his ankles that tied him firmly to the bed. He tried to thrash around, hoping that it would loosen the restrains, but it didn't. It felt snug and secured.

When the reality finally sunk in, tears were flowing down freely from his eyes.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he screamed and screamed and screamed.

His head was pounding but he kept on screaming until his voice went out and he could only sobbing silently. His throat was raw and his face was sticky with dried tears and snot.

The door opened softly and Virgil gasped in surprise. He looked at the figure that was standing on the door frame.

"Patton..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Hmm? Have you finish screaming your lungs out?"

Patton walked closer to the bed and Virgil flinched the closer the older man get. The younger tried to put some distance between them as far as the chain around his neck would allow and press himself closer to the wall. It was an awkward angle for his back because he couldn’t shift his legs at all.

Patton sat on the bed, ignoring the boy’s obvious fear toward him.

"Not only that you ruin your voice..." Patton suddenly yanked on the chain that was connected to the collar around Virgil's neck roughly and pull the younger closer to him. "You also reopen your wound from your useless struggling... how stupid..."

Virgil whined in pain as the collar dig harshly on the back of his neck from how hard Patton was pulling on the chain. He was made to carry the weight of his torso on the painful tug of his collar.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to behave." Patton caressed the dried blood on the side of Virgil's head tenderly.

"Now look what you made me do." he let go of the chain and let Virgil's head fall back on the pillow.

"I meant to protect you from anyone else but you forced me to hurt you instead." he placed his hands on either side of Virgil's head, caging him, and hovering his head inches away from the boy's.

"What a bad boy you are, Virgil..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waow, finally an update after a year ? Yes, I'm still alive. . woohoo. .

**Author's Note:**

> Review amuses me =v=


End file.
